Nyria
THIS ARTICLE BELONGS TO NYMPHIA SYRÉNIX. PLEASE DON'T EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION. Nyria (or Niri) is the Princess of Terson and the Fairy of Stars. She is the current wielder of Terson's Star, which gives life to the planet. Appearance Nyria is a girl with blue eyes, magneta hair and pale skin. Civilian As a civilian, she wears a blue sleeveless t-shirt and a pink skirt with blue thigh socks and pink sneakers. Winx In her Winx form, she wears an outfit lika a bathing suit with pink thigh high wegde heels and a pink sleeve on her left arm. Charmix Her Charmix is a four pointed Star pin and a five pointed star pouch wrapped around her waist. Enchantix Her enchantix is a sleeveless crop top and blue flowing shorts. Gallery Nyria Magic Winx.png|Myra Magic Winx Nyria Charmix.png|Myra Charmix Nyria Enchantix.png|Nyria Enchantix Biography Personality Nyria is a very organized girl. She was raised in the Kingdom of Terson and therefore, her parents raised with intentions of her being Queen instead of her brother because he was to unorganized to become King. She would always fight with Frank because he knew she always be the better one and the family's favourite. She always wanted to be kind to him but he would just ignore her. Then when Daisy was born, Frank and Nyria would start fighting over Daisy, because Frank also wanted someone to know how it feels. There's a lot to say about Nyria, but the biggest two things to know are that she's cheerful and helpful. Of course she's also hardworking, lovable and courteous, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being opportunistic as well. Her cheerfulness though, this is what she's often adored for. People often count on this and her courage whenever they need help. takes a while to get to know het, but two things you'll never forget are that she's realistic and patient. Of course she's also cooperative, efficient and outspoken, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being disruptive as well. Her realism though, this is what she's often adored for. People regularly count on this and her protective nature when they're feeling down. Magical Abilities Nyria, being a enchantix level fairy, has very basic spells, such as Star Beam and Light Shine don't do much damage, but when she wields the power of Terson's Star she becomes stronger and her powers might get out of control, that's why she has gone to Alfea, along with Staria, to manifest her Star powers. As the future Queen of Terson, she must learn to wield this power, in order to keep Terson Alive. When she went to the fortune teller, she that Nyria's power would one day spiral out of control and destroy the Magic Dimension, if she didn't manifest her powers. Relationships Daisy She has a very close relationship with her sister, ever since their parents died, she has protected Daisy, guarding her with her life. They have been inseparable, until Daisy started having crushes, Nyria would often forbid her from seeing any boys at the castle or meeting with them in secret. but when Daisy is turned 13, Nyria decided Daisy could start having boyfriends. Frank Frank and Nyria had never agreed on anything. Even when their parents were still alive, they would fight over anything, even if it was the smallest thing. Frank always wanted Daisy to be free-spirited like him, but Nyria wouldn't allow it. So when he turned 18, he left the kingdom so he could build his own life. Even though she hasn't admitted it, Nyria has missed him so. Brian Brian and Nyria had known each other since they were kids. When Nyria would go to earth to visit her cousins, she would often see him in the neighborhood with his friends. It wasn't until 13 years old when Brian and Nyria started dating. And on her 15th birthday, Brian and Nyria shared thier first kiss and he found out she was a magical being on the same night. Staria-Sione Staria and Nyria and have also known each other since childhood, since she was the sister of Brian, Nyria would often ask about Brian and They ended up becoming friends. Staria found out that she was a magical being when she followed Nyria to the enchanted library, and ever since then, Staria has also being going to Alfea to manifest her own powers Curiosities *Birthday: December 4th *Favorite Food: Pizza *Favorite Color: Pink *Ideal Boyfriend: Brian! *Best Friend: Staria-Sione *Favorite Movies: Comedy *Favorite Music: Pop Category:Nymphia Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters